


12:00

by tadashikawa



Category: Shazam! (2019)
Genre: Angst, Billy is an idiot, Cuddling & Snuggling, Developing Relationship, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Misunderstandings, POV Alternating, Pining, Sharing a Bed, Slow Burn, billy calls freddy 'freeman' a lot, freddy is a dork™, no Nsfw, rated for freddy’s language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-05 08:36:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18362450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tadashikawa/pseuds/tadashikawa
Summary: “Billy, Freddy, where are you two? Everyone is in the van already!” Victor screams from the bottom of the stairs.“Are you almost done?” Freddy asks while he’s already halfway to the staircase.“Just about.” Billy replies as he follows him.{or in which the Vasquez family decides to drive to New York for New Years to watch the ball drop, Mary is extremely observant, there is only one bed, and Billy and Freddy realize things that were maybe always there}





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> so this is my first ao3 fic ever and im glad it's about freebat. these two are everything to me rn,, i already have 3 chapters written and i'm planning on writing at least 6-7 in total. they will gradually become longer i promise :)) anyways i hope you enjoy!

“Kids come on let’s go!” Billy heard Rosa call from downstairs as he started shuffling and shoving clothes into his green tiger backpack.

He had already packed somewhat yesterday, but he had gotten distracted once Freddy started to show him a new comic book he bought.

Ah Freddy. _Freddy Freeman._ He was unarguably the most important person in Billy’s life. Without him Billy doubts he would have ever found himself at home with the Vasquez's. The curly haired boy taught him everything he knows and for that he is forever grateful.

“Are you serious Billy? I thought you took care of this already.” Freddy sighed from the door with his Wonder Woman limited edition backpack and Batman and Robin team up luggage ready. Inside both bags Billy bets he will find similar merchandise to the covers.

“I was packing yesterday but you distracted me!”

“Ah sorry, I was just excited.”

“It’s fine, I’m sure I can do it now.” Billy said while continuing to rush around their room shoving anything that he thinks he could possibly need for their trip in his bag.

The Vasquez’s decided that this New Years they would drive all the way to New York to catch the ball drop in person. Although the drive is not long, they planned to stay there around a week to go sightseeing.

“Billy, Freddy, where are you two? Everyone is in the van already!” Victor screams from the bottom of the stairs.

“Are you almost done?” Freddy asks while he’s already halfway to the staircase.

“Just about.” Billy replies as he follows him.

When they arrive outside they find everyone has already made themselves at home in their family’s large van. Mary, Darla, Eugene, and Pedro are all sat individually in the four separate seats towards the center of the van, while Victor and Rosa are obviously taking the two front seats.

This leaves Freddy and Billy to be squashed towards the back in the three seater that already has one half covered in luggage.

“Sorry boys but this is what happens when you don’t come down when we call you.”

Freddy just turns a deadpan look directed at Billy while the latter just shrugs. Freddy rolls his eyes and takes the seat next to the window. Billy sighs and sits down next to him as he hears Mary and Eugene snicker.

 

 

The ride is only around two hours long but Billy finds himself wishing it to be over. In his rush Billy had forgotten his headphones and doesn’t want to waste his phone battery because he also forgot a charger pack and doesn’t want to use his powers while Rosa and Victor are here. He turns his head to look at Freddy who is leaning against the window probably listening to some superhero podcast or interview. He looks comfortable, well as comfortable as you can be shoved in the back seat of a mediocre 2012 van.

Billy sighs and turns to look forward. He sees Mary bundled up in a blanket reading a book and he can’t help but feel jealous. He turns to her left and sees Pedro asleep against the window and finds Darla in the same position diagonal to him. Lastly he spots Eugene with headphones (lucky) in playing Mortal Combat on his PS Vita he got for Christmas a couple days ago.

Billy then directs his gaze back to Freddy who is still in the same position, but he looks drowsy. Probably from their late night patrol or maybe because they haven’t eaten yet, but he looks like he is about to fall asleep.

Billy then feels pressure drop on his right shoulder and when he turns to look he is met with a face full of curly hair. It smells familiar, like mint mixed with strawberries. A strange scent but it completely encaptures Freddy. Billy smiles to himself and turns to look at the GPS at the front of the car.

_1 hour and 39 minutes remaining until you arrive at your destination_

Billy then decides to drop his head on top of Freddy’s and drifts off.

 

 

Billy wakes up to a flash. He opens his eyes and sees a phone being held by Mary with Darla laughing behind her. “What the hell are you two doing?” he says as he rubs at his eye. His voice comes out raspy and laced with exhaustion.

“Billy please watch your language.”

He looks up to see Rosa looking at him disapprovingly through the mirror. “Sorry.”

He moves his gaze down at the GPS.

_15 minutes until you reach your destination_

He then turns to the superhero loving boy who is still asleep on his shoulder. There is a bit of drool on his shirt and his hair is in shambles, but Billy smiles fondly at him nonetheless. He is snapped out of his daze by another flashing light coming from Rosa’s direction.

“What? You both are so cute I can’t help it!”

She smiles at him and Billy responds by rolling his eyes. He feels a shift on his shoulder and then the weight of Freddy’s head is suddenly gone as he speaks up, “Are we there yet?”

“Not yet sweetie, but we’ll be there soon.” Rosa responds from the front.

Freddy just nods and resumes his position back on Billy shoulder.

 

 

They arrive at their hotel at around 10:46 am. They booked four rooms for the entire family. Victor and Rosa obviously get the largest and the rest of the kids have equal sized rooms. One of the three rooms however has only one bed. It was meant to be shared by Mary and Darla, but Darla kept complaining about how ‘she didn’t need to sleep with someone’ and that ‘she was a big girl now.’ As nobody can say no to her, Rosa and Victor let them take a room with two single beds. Pedro fought extremely hard to not have to share the bed with Eugene, “I will never be able to sleep to the sound of Eugene’s constant screaming and clicking right next to me.” With such a valid reason, both of the rooms with single beds were taken. That could only mean one thing:

“Which side of the bed do you want?” Billy turns to Freddy as soon as they entered.

The room was a light beige color, and everything seemed to be built and designed around that theme. When you entered there was a small hallway with an entrance to the bathroom. There were two tables on either side of the semi-large double bed once you walk through. One had a lamp and a plant on top while the other had an outlet. There was a table set across from the bed and hovering above that was a TV. The room did not have a ceiling light, but rather it was being lit up by a giant screen door that opened up to a balcony.

“Dibs on the outlet side!” Freddy exclaims as soon as he spots it. Billy laughs and sets his stuff down against the wall.

“I can’t believe we are the ones being stuck with this room.” Billy says as he starts unpacking his now wrinkled and bunched up clothes from his bag.

“I know right. But I guess you can’t really expect another outcome. Nobody can ever say no to Darla and Eugene makes me want to shove pencils in my ears whenever he’s ‘in the zone’ or whatever he claims to be when he’s being that loud”

Billy laughs and turns to put his towel in the bathroom.

“The view from this balcony is ass.” Freddy says from outside.

Billy walks out to go examine their window. When he approaches he sees that they are overlooking a brick wall. When he walks out and looks down he sees an alleyway underneath them.

“Talk about getting your money’s worth.” Billy scoffs and Freddy laughs.

“At least this will make it easier to sneak out and power up without anyone seeing.”

“Ah, always the rational thinker aren’t you Freeman?”

“I guess you can say I’m the brain you never had.” Freddy mischievously smirks at Billy and the latter just scoffs.

“Shut up”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What? You scared Freeman?” Billy challenged.
> 
> Freddy’s face grew irritated.
> 
> Billy smirked.
> 
> “Hell no.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this one is kind of building up the story of billy and freddy's obliviousness and brings in the idea of mary knowing something is up hehe
> 
> hope you enjoy!

Rosa called them all down to the lobby a couple hours later. They were told to bring only basic necessities like their cellphones or some money, as they were planning to explore the city on their first day.

“Eugene I said bring necessities.” Rosa scolded as he and Pedro exited the elevator.

“What is considered a necessity is a matter of opinion. Like say for you, you may consider makeup or a purse a necessity. Or say maybe Mary may consider a book a necessity. I personally believe that this PS Vita is vital to-”

“Just give me the game Eugene.” Victor cuts him off and hold his hand out to the boy.

“But a necessity-”

“Eugene.”

“Fine.” The younger boy pouts and hands over the device as Billy and Freddy approach them.

“Okay so now that everyone is here, the plan is to go to Times Square and then we will separate. Eugene and Pedro will come with Victor and I, Darla can go with Mary, and since you boys are old enough, Billy and Freddy can go wander alone.”

Freddy immediately lights up after Rosa says Times Square. 

He turns to Billy, “Can we go to Midtown Comics? Please Billy! Please!” Freddy is making the cutest pouty face that Billy could never say no.

“Yeah sure.”

“Thank you, thank you, thank you!” Freddy very animatedly exclaims.

“Jeez I said yes already, calm down Freeman.” Billy responds in an attempt to be nonchalant, but the fondness in his voice is impossible to miss. 

“Okay let’s get walking!” Rosa smiles as she leads her kids out the door.

 

 

Luckily for poor Freddy, their hotel is only around 5 blocks from Times Square. They arrive in around 15 - 20 minutes and Rosa huddles them all up once they do.

“Okay, we will meet by the tree at 6:30. Please call us if you have a problem or concern. Have fun!” Rosa states and Freddy dashes (as fast as he can he’s trying his best) in the direction of Midtown Comics. Billy rushes after him, “Freddy wait up!”

When they arrive at the two story building Freddy is speechless. 

“Look at this Billy! It’s a limited edition Batman Beyond comic! Oh! Look over here! Ahh it’s the Flash! Oh there’s Superman! Oh my god this is a dream!” Freddy is so happy you can basically see rays of light emitting off of him.

Billy is just standing there smiling and watching his friend as he darts back and forth from self to self looking at all of the comics and items.

A few minutes pass and Billy decides to preoccupy himself by looking through a Justice League encyclopedia. 

“Holy shit.” Billy hears Freddy from the aisle in front of him.

He walks around and sees Freddy staring down at a comic. When Billy walks next to him to examine what he found, he sees himself. Well not exactly, but the face of the champion when he powers up. 

“Holy moly.” Billy says with wide eyes as he goes to grab another one off the shelf. 

“Dude. I have powers. Legitimate superpowers. But this… this is the coolest thing to ever happen to me, and it didn’t even happen to me!” Freddy speaks up after a moment of silence.

They then both decide to sit down against the shelf and read through the several issues printed on the pages. The stories range from his origin story to the Sivana fight. The origin story isn’t exactly accurate in the slightest, but it’s funny how they attempted to explain it. 

After what feels like 30 minutes Billy and Freddy end up in a very comfortable position. Billy is still sitting against the shelf, but Freddy migrated to laying down halfway on him with his head in his lap. One hand supporting a comic and the other is slowly stroking through Freddy’s hair. 

“Oh my god!” Freddy exclaims, suddenly sitting up and grabbing his phone. There were calls and messages from all of their family members excluding Darla asking where they were flashing on the screen. Billy then turns to his phone and the screen mirrors Freddy’s. 

“Shit... Billy it’s 7:36” Freddy says while putting the comics they’ve scattered in pile on the floor back on the selves. 

“No way. Freddy we have to go!” Billy says joining Freddy in putting the books back in place.

After the have successfully returned their little area to the way it was before, they dash out of the building as fast as they can (well as fast as Freddy can).

When they reach the tree Rosa and Victor are not happy.

“Where have you two been? We agreed on a time and you disobeyed.” Rosa said with an extremely aggravated look on her face.

“You boys need to understand that you stressed all of us out. We are letting you off with a warning but if something like this happens again your actions will not come without consequences.” Victor sternly says.

“Hey sweetie don’t be so harsh on them.” Rosa looked up at her husband.

“They need to understand-” 

Their conversation faded out of Billy’s ears as he heard Darla speak up.

“Where were you guys?” 

Freddy responded to her but held his gaze to Billy’s eyes.

“We just got held up at the comic store and didn’t realize how late it got, that’s all.” 

“Are you sure that’s all?” Mary said looking between them with a somewhat knowing face.

Billy broke their stare to catch her expression and responded silently with a confused face. She scoffed and grabbed Darla’s hand as she walked towards Rosa and Victor, whom at this point advanced further towards the tree. 

The tree stood at maybe 78 to 100 feet, taller than most of the buildings surrounding it. Even though Christmas passed already, the tree was still kept up a couple weeks after for tourists. It was covered in lights of all different colors and was generally, a gorgeous sight.

“Imagine flying up to the top of that thing.” Freddy leaned over whispered in Billy’s ear as they looked up at it.

“Let’s do it.” 

“What?” Freddy said surprised at Billy’s lack of hesitation.

“Tonight, let’s go out.”

“Billy, you heard what Victor said. If we get caught sneaking out he’ll-”

“What’ll he do? Ground us? You can’t ground someone that’s in the sky Freddy.” Billy laughed.

“Billy... that is the dumbest thing I’ve ever heard you say.”

“What? You scared Freeman?” Billy challenged.

Freddy’s face grew irritated.

Billy smirked.

“Hell no.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so the next chapter is going to be them flying up to the tree late that night and other fun things like that. i'm already done with it and that will be posted later tonight uwu
> 
> edit: this one was kind of short but i didn't know what else to put here fdjkfhkafh anyways the next chapters will be longer i promise


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Are you ready?” Freddy asks Billy as they stand at the edge of their balcony.
> 
> “You know it Freeman.” 
> 
> Freddy smirks at him and they both turn forward.
> 
> “Okay. One… Two… Three…”
> 
> They both take a few steps back and jump off the ledge.
> 
> “Shazam!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here we go hehe
> 
> i hope you enjoy!

They stayed by the tree for a couple more minutes and then went out to dinner at some fancy Italian restaurant that Billy couldn’t bother remembering the name of.

They paid the bill at around 10:16 pm and started their trek back to the hotel. Darla was slowly starting to daze off as she walked so Mary resorted to carrying her bridal style for the remainder of the way.

Halfway there it started to pour. At first it did not seem like the biggest deal, but it gradually became worse.

“Freddy sweetie I know you have trouble but I need you to walk a little faster so we can get out of this rain.” Rosa said with concern as she gazed back at Freddy who was falling behind.

“Sorry--sorry I’m trying.”

Billy glanced back at him, contemplated for a moment, and then stopped walking and approached Freddy.

“Hop on.” he said holding his hands out behind his back.

“You’re joking right?”

“I’m not, Freeman just hop on. Eugene grab his support cane.”

Eugene reached to take the cane away from Freddy as he reluctantly bounced onto Billy’s back.

“Thanks Billy”

“Don’t mention it.”

When there was around one to two blocks from their hotel Billy felt the arms around his neck loosen and the weight of Freddy’s head was present on his shoulder like earlier in the car. He felt a tingle by his ear and his body shivered at a light voice talking.

“We are still going out tonight right?”

“Yeah, we just have to wait until everyone is in their rooms and asleep.”

“Okay so-”

“Where are you going?” They were cut off by Eugene’s voice. Billy took in his surroundings and noticed that he had walked Freddy a couple steps beyond the entrance of their hotel.

“Sorry” Billy said to no one in particular but seemed to be directed generally. As he approached the door he caught Mary’s eye. It seemed knowing or understanding in a way he did not get. She seemed as if she was keeping a secret or knew of one. Billy shook off his suspicions. It didn’t matter because if it was a big deal, they would probably already know.

He put Freddy down as soon as they entered the elevator. They attempted to dry themselves off however they could and rushed to their room as soon as they arrived.

Upon entrance Billy went to the bathroom and grabbed two towels for them.

“Do you think the rain will compromise later?” Freddy asks as Billy throws him a towel.

Billy shrugs and plops down at the bottom of the bed. He checks his phone.

 

_11:31 pm_

 

“We have around maybe an hour or two till we can guarantee they are asleep.” Billy says grabbing the remote.

“Want to watch a movie?”

 

 

_1:50 am_

 

“Are you ready?” Freddy asks Billy as they stand at the edge of their balcony.

“You know it Freeman.”

Freddy smirks at him and they both turn forward.

“Okay. One……. Two……… Three….”

They both take a few steps back and jump off the ledge.

“Shazam!”

They both are struck with power and fly up to the top of the neighboring building.

“So which way is the tree?” Billy asks, and Freddy looks at him like he’s stupid.

“Look behind you dumbass.”

Billy turns around and sees a gigantic tree glowing in the distance. He spins back to face Freddy with an evil look on his face.

“Race?”

Freddy smirks.

“You’re going down.”

 

 

“Fuck off” Freddy deadpans at a hysterically laughing Billy.

“Just admit defeat Freeman. I won and you know it.”

“If I didn’t bump into that goddamn bird this race would have ended differently.”

“You keep telling yourself that.”

Freddy scoffs and looks at the tree from the building ledge they are perched on. The tree looks even more beautiful up close. You can really notice the little details put into the lights and ornaments.

Freddy turns towards Billy and hears a soft whisper.

“Shazam”

A small lighting bolt comes from the sky and Billy powers down.

“Come on Freddy, you know I love your power form but I want to see _you_ right now.”

Freddy sighs and powers himself down.

“There he is.” Billy smiles at him.

Freddy ducks his head away in embarrassment. “Shut up Billy.”

Billy laughs and turns to face forward.

“It’s pretty isn’t it?”

“What is?”

“The tree.”

Freddy nods in agreement and scoots closer to Billy. A couple minutes pass in silence but it’s not awkward. They are just sitting there enjoying each other’s company.

“So… New Years is in two days. Do you have any resolutions?” Billy speaks up.

“Nah, I used to always make them but I never kept them. So last year I just gave up.”

 Billy chuckles, “Understandable.”

“What about you?”

“Not anything special. I guess I just want to make the most important person in my life realize their worth.”

Freddy was taken aback.

“What?”

“It’s getting late we should start to head back.” Billy quickly changes the topic and whispers, “Shazam.”

He powers up and hovers in front of Freddy.

Freddy just stares at him confused at the previous statement.

“Wait Billy-”

“Come on Freeman, we need to get at least a little bit of sleep.” Billy smiles but it looks fake and forced, he was never the best actor and Freddy knows him well enough to tell when he’s being dishonest.

Despite his confusion and very mixed emotions Freddy responds, “Okay Billy, whatever you say.” He then stands up and hops off the ledge.

“Shazam!”

 

 

They arrive back to their room just cornering 3:00 am. They quickly power down and prepare for bed. Freddy showered first and used the time to think about Billy’s resolution. He thought about the implications of it and had so many questions for him. Who is the most important person in his life? What did they do that makes them so special? Why do you feel you have to give back to them? These questions swirled around in his mind for awhile, but there was another one hiding back there that he was too embarrassed and too prideful to ever admit: _Am I not the most important person to you?_

He feels wrong for thinking that but still feels his opinion is valid. After everything he did for Billy how could he not be upset? He feels selfish, so insanely selfish, but the feeling is still there even if he tries to ignore it.

He plops down on the bed in his mismatched pair of Justice League and Robin pajamas. He pulls the covers over himself and just stares at the ceiling in thought. _Am I not the most important person to you?_

A while later he feels the bed dip on his right and turns to find Billy.

“Goodnight Billy.”

“‘Night Freeman.”

Billy reaches out to turn the light off and suddenly Freddy is enraptured in his mind again.

 

_Am I not the most important person to you?_

_Am I not the most important person to you?_

_Am I not the most important person to you?_

 

He turns away from Billy to stare at the beige colored wall.

 

_Am I not the most important person to you?_

_Am I not the most important person to you?_

_Am I not the most important person to you?_

 

He then jumps a little when he feels arms circle his middle, and the overwhelming scent of Billy swallows him. He turns to face him but then finds himself less than four inches away from a sleeping Billy’s face. They’re so close that their noses touch, and Freddy can feel Billy’s breath on his mouth. His eyes flash down to Billy’s lips for a second.

 

_Am I not the most important person to you?_

Why does he think like this?

_Am I not the most important person to you?_

Is he selfish for wanting to be that person?

_Am I not the most important person to you?_

Why does he feel so jealous of a person that he doesn’t even know?

_Am I not the most important person to you?_

 

Suddenly something clicks in the back of Freddy’s mind. His eyes dart back to Billy’s lips and his eyes widen in realization.

 

_Shit._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so guess our favorite dork had a feelings realization heh
> 
> im so excited for you guys to see what’s next!
> 
> next chapter to be posted soon :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Billy I think I know what’s wrong.”
> 
> “What? What is it?” He jumped out of his seat and partially in her face.
> 
> “Woah-- calm down there. Before I tell you I need to honestly ask, do you have any idea what is happening? Are you actually that oblivious?”
> 
> “Oblivious to what?”
> 
> “Holy shit.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so here we go.. this one is kind of (very) long so im sorry about that fdjfakhf
> 
> anyways I hope you enjoy!

_Holy shit_

**_Holy shit_ **

_Fuck_

How could he have let this happen? When did this happen? Billy is his best friend, how would he react? Does he like him bac- No. Freddy can’t think of things like that. Of course he doesn’t like him back. Billy probably just thinks of him as a friend, or even worse a brotherly figure. _Shit_. Is that weird? They aren’t technically brothers. They aren’t blood related. But what if Billy thinks otherwise? _Fuck_.

Throughout his internal ramble he didn’t notice that he started to squirm. The arms around him started to tighten and Billy started to unconsciously whine in his sleep.

Freddy looked up at Billy and his once troubled face turned fond as he gazed at him. He didn’t know how the hell he was going to get any sleep, but Billy’s calm and peaceful expression was making it much easier for Freddy to calm down.

_It’s late, probably around 4:30 am. So what if I have a crush (can I even call it that?) on Billy? It’s not worth losing sleep over is it? We have an early morning tomorrow, I should at least try to sleep._

Freddy shifted a bit into a more comfortable position and shut his eyes. The overwhelming presence of _Billy_ was both comforting and disheartening as his tried his best to drift off.

Eventually he did succeed, and slept a dreamless sleep with the only thought being the boy holding him in his arms.

 

 

Billy woke up to an empty bed. From the looks of things it seemed as if Freddy had left a while ago. He turned to grab his phone off the side table.

 

_9:35 am_

_1 new message from Rosa_

 

He rubbed at his eyes and opened the text message.

 

_Rosa: Good Morning! Please get ready, we are having breakfast at the hotel and then going to Coney Island._

 

He sighed and got out of bed.

“Freddy?”

He turned to the window and found the boy in question sitting outside. He was sitting on one of the chairs reading the latest issue of Superman. Billy smiled to himself at the view and walked outside.

“Hey.”

Freddy didn’t look up from his comic, and he visually stiffened from Billy’s voice.

“Oh you’re awake.”

“Yeah I just got up a couple minutes ago. Hey… are you okay?”

“I woke up around an hour ago.”

Billy was taken aback to Freddy dodging his question but nodded nonetheless.

“What time are we eating breakfast?”

“I think in maybe 20 minutes? You should get changed.”

Billy nodded and went back inside their room. _What was wrong with Freddy today?_ That entire conversation felt forced and awkward, they didn’t even make eye contact once. Billy shook it off. Maybe he’s just tired.

He approached his backpack and drew out some clothes for the day. _Coney Island huh? Today is going to be interesting._

 

“What kind of breakfast buffet doesn’t serve orange juice!” Darla huffed as she walked away from the buffet table.

Mary followed suit.

“I don’t know Darla but I thought they would at least have coffee.”

The buffet was held in a large room. There were maybe around 16 large circular tables scattered and two long rectangular shaped tables connected at a corner to act as the buffet.

Billy plopped down with his plate of food next to Freddy, who was looking down at his phone.

“So are you excited for Coney Island Freeman?”

Freddy jolted at the sudden voice but still did not look at Billy.

“Yeah I guess.” He shrugged as he went back to whatever he was doing on his phone.

Billy’s face warped into one of confusion as he started to eat his food. He stared at Freddy who seemed to be overly concentrated on his phone. _What was wrong with him?_

The rest of the family took their seats and conversation flowed easily despite Freddy’s strange behavior. He seemed fine with everyone else so why was he so strange with him?

Mary nudged Billy with her foot underneath the table.

“What’s up with him?” She nodded her head towards Freddy.

“I have no clue”

Mary rolled her eyes, “Shouldn’t you know? Aren’t you two attached or whatever?”

Billy looked at her with a puzzled expression.

“What do you— we aren’t attached?”

Mary just sighed loudly and continued eating her food.

“Call it whatever you want.”

“Wait Mary-“

His sentence was interrupted by Rosa proclaiming their plans for the day.

“Okay so I just wanted to make sure the plans are okay with everyone.”

She looked at Billy directly.

“Is this okay with you Billy?”

Billy thought about his birth mom, and how she left him behind. Before meeting his found family, going to an amusement park would’ve definitely taken a toll on him. Back then, he was abandoned by someone who didn’t want him, but now he knows his real family does, and would never leave him like she did.

“It’s fine, I can’t change the past. Why ruin the present?”

Billy looked over at Freddy and saw the ghost of a smile appear on his face. Their eyes met for the first time that day, and Freddy immediately turned to Eugene, suddenly interested in his game of Street Fighter.

Billy slumped in his seat and turned back to face Rosa.

“Okay so we will try to separate in the same groups as yesterd-”

“No!”

Everyone turned to face a now standing Freddy. The curly haired boy paled in the face and slowly sank back down into his seat. Billy went from an expression of confusion to betrayal the moment Freddy shot up.

“I kind of wanted to hang out as a family. We barely ever get to do that anymore”

Freddy looked hesitant and his answer felt forced, but despite that he still refused to meet Billy’s eye.

“But aren’t we are always together?” Darla spoke up.

“No Darla sweetie I like Freddy’s idea. Maybe today we should stick together! It’s such a large area and there are normally plenty of people. We also don’t want Billy to feel uncomfortable” Rosa said with a smile on her face.

Freddy looked guilty and upset, but it was covered by the fakest smile that Billy had ever seen.

“Okay kids go upstairs and get ready, we are leaving in 30 minutes!”

 

 

“What is up with you today?” Billy said as soon as they entered their room.

Freddy sat at the end of the bed and fished through his suitcase looking fo a shirt.

“I don’t know what you mean Billy.” He still would not look him in the eye.

“Okay look, I know something is up Freddy. You won’t tell me what’s wrong, you’re not giving me any hints, and it’s stressing the hell out of me! Will you please just-“

“What! What do you want me to do Billy? Nothing’s wrong. I’m just having an off day, you wouldn’t understand.”

Freddy looked down at the Aquaman shirt he pulled out of his bag.

“I’m sure if you just _told_ me what was bothering you I would understand. Freddy I’m your best friend!”

“That’s exactly it!”

Freddy’s eyes widened significantly as he grabbed his shirt and dashed to the bathroom.

Billy looked after him in confusion. _Does he not want to be friends anymore?_

“Come on what are you just standing there for? Let’s go we are gonna be late.”

He looked down at his phone.

 

_10:45_

 

Billy started scrambling as he ran out of the room and into the open elevator where Freddy was waiting.

The ride was awkward if anything. It’s not like they didn’t talk but they barely make eye contact the entire ride. Billy kept trying to talk to Freddy about earlier, and ask him questions like _why did you get all upset after I mentioned we were best friends?_

When they exited the ride, their family was waiting by the door. Their car was parked outside of the hotel and Darla had already made herself comfortable in her seat. Freddy darted to the car as fast as he could and plopped down in the singular seat next to Darla. Billy sighed as Eugene and Pedro took up the other two spots. He looked at Mary and she seemed lost in thought while looking between Freddy and him. He tapped her shoulder and gestured to the back row seats as he climbed in himself.

“Hey Mary? Why do you keep looking between Freddy and I like that?”

Her face warped into one of amusement.

“What do you mean?”

“Like that!”

She shook her head in a smile.

“Oh poor Freddy, stuck with someone so painfully oblivious.”

“What?”

“You’ll find out soon enough I hope.”

The car started moving and Mary’s words started to sink in as Billy stared out of the window.

 

_Poor Freddy, stuck with someone so oblivious._

 

What the hell does that even mean? Who’s oblivious? Who’s Freddy stuck with? What did that comment have _anything_ to do with his situation?

Billy tried to shake off the conversation with Mary and the exchange he had with Freddy earlier, but he couldn’t as the words spiraled in his mind. _What is wrong with everyone today?_

He did not realize how long he was consumed in his mind because by the time he looked forward he saw a huge Ferris Wheel with many attractions and booths surrounding it. Victor unlocked the car and Rosa turned to her kids in the back.

“Okay everyone, lets go!”

 

 

The carnival was exactly how you’d expect a carnival to be. It was loud, there were tons of people, and it smelt like popcorn. The only difference was the size of it... it was humongous. It was almost like a carnival themed amusement park.

“Billy! Billy! Can you win me something?” Darla exclaimed at him, pointing at one of the games.

Billy smiled to himself and approached the game. It was one of those ring toss booths that were impossible to beat but it was for Darla, so he had to win.

He tossed all three rings onto the bottles with ease and the vender looked at him in annoyance. “What would you like? You can have anything from the top row down.”

Billy scanned the options, he spotted a semi-large tiger plush and pointed at it. The vender sighed and reached for it.

“Surprise!” Billy said as he showed the toy to Darla. She lit up as she saw the plush and ran to hug Billy. “Thank you so much I love it!” Billy smiled at her as she ran over to show Rosa and Victor her new stuffed animal.

Billy looked around for Freddy. He wanted to see if he was still in that weird mood of his. He spotted him by the bathroom entrance and started walking towards him.

“Hey Freeman!”

Freddy looked up at him but then broke eye contact a second after.

“Sorry Billy, I was just about to go pee. I’ll catch up with you later.” He entered the bathroom faster than Billy had ever seen him walk before.

Pedro walked out a second later in confusion.

‘Have you seen Freddy? He said he would wait for me but he’s not here.” _Huh, so he is still ignoring me then._

“He just went inside.”

“That’s weird. He told he he didn’t have to go to the bathroom.” _Ouch, like salt on a wound._

“I guess I’ll just wait for him then. Thanks Billy!” Pedro smiled and Billy returned it. He needed to get some answers soon, but Freddy obviously didn’t want to give him any. He walked away from the bathroom and looked around the area. He spotted Mary and Eugene on line for the Ferris Wheel and suddenly he knew what to do.

Mary was the only one who seemed to know of the situation they were in. She also seemed to know more than she was letting on, and since Freddy wouldn’t talk to him, Billy was desperate for any sort of insight at this point.

He approached them on the line and kind of pushed Eugene out of the way a little. “Hey Eugene I think I saw an advertisement for Mortal Kombat by the arcade. You should go check it out.” He perked up upon hearing that and looked at Mary with what Billy thinks was an attempt at puppy dog eyes.

Mary sighed, “You can go.”

“Thank you!” He said, already a couple feet away from them.

“What do you want Billy?” Mary said as they walked further up the line.

“Is it a crime to what to hang out with my sister?”

  
“I wouldn’t be so bold with labels Billy. For all you know you may want to break them.”

“What?”

“Nothing.”

Billy huffed as they walked a couple steps forward.

“No, not nothing Mary! You’ve been making all these comments that don’t make sense, and you seem like you’re hiding something!”

Billy was starting to grow frustrated.

“Well you know… I do know a lot of things.” She said with a smirk as Billy visually grew angrier.

“Oh is that right? Well since you know _everything_ did you know that Freddy won’t talk to me? Did you know that for some reason he’s mad at me and doesn’t seem to want to be friends anymore? Did you know that I’m clueless about what the hell is going on and it’s stressing me the fuck out?!”

Billy was fuming and Mary was very taken aback by his sudden outburst.

“Billy, calm down… people are staring.”

Billy gave her a look.

“Does it look like I give a damn?”

Mary sighed and looked to see how long the line was.

“Look, you can tell me all about the situation in a minute. Let’s just get on the ride first, please?”

Billy rolled his eyes but obeyed nonetheless.

 

 

“So tell me what’s going on,” and he did. He told her everything. Them sneaking out, the New Years resolution talk, the morning, breakfast, the fight afterwards, _everything_.

By the time he finished they had already went around the Ferris wheel twice. Mary looked sympathetic and understanding once he had.

“Billy I think I know what’s wrong.”

“What? What is it?” He jumped out of his seat and partially in her face.

“Woah-- calm down there. Before I tell you I need to honestly ask, do you have any idea what is happening? Are you actually that oblivious?”

“Oblivious to what?”

“Holy shit.”

“What? Mary? Oblivious to what?”

Mary had to stifle in a laugh.

“Stop laughing you asshole, I’m having a crisis!”

“Sorry, sorry, it’s just so baffling to me that someone can be so blind.”

“Well why don’t you tell me why the hell I’m being so blind?”

“Okay so I think that Freddy may have developed feelings for you, or at least realized feelings that were definitely already there. Knowing him, he’s probably afraid of how you are going to react, and that’s probably why he’s ignoring you. I always knew there was something between you two, ever since that argument that the dinner table. That’s what all my comments were about. I never realized-”

Her voice faded out of Billy’s mind as he let that sink in.

 

_Holy moly_

 

Freddy had feelings… for him? When? How?

His brain stopped thinking as all the moments they’ve spent together ran through his mind.

 

_Oh my god_

 

_Oh. My. God._

 

He is an idiot. He is such an idiot. He is the biggest fucking idiot to ever walk the planet.

Of course Freddy liked him like that. After what he said? _I just want to make the most important person in my life realize their worth_. Ugh he didn’t even realize the implications when he said it. He really is oblivious.

 

_Wait._

 

_Fuck._

 

_Did he like Freddy back?_

 

_Is it even possible to like someone without knowing it?_

 

Billy thought of Freddy. Cute, small, dorky Freddy. He thought of what he did for him, from welcoming him into the family to teaching him how to be a hero, he owes that boy his life. He meant so much to him. Without him in his life Billy thinks it would all go to hell. Without Freddy-

 

_Oh god._

 

_He **did** like Freddy back._

 

_How the hell was he so goddamn blind to his own feelings?_

 

“-ello? Earth to Billy?” Mary waved her hand in front of his face.

“You’ve been out of it for awhile.”

“Mary I like Freddy. I like Freddy! Oh my god he probably thinks I hate him oh my god! Mary I-”

“Took you long enough,” she laughed, “I knew you had it in you to _finally_ realize it.”

He was too distracted in trying to find Freddy in the crowd underneath him to respond to her comment.

“Sir please keep your head inside the ride, we are unloading.” He heard an employee scream at him from below.

He looked away embarrassed and went back into his seat.

“Hey, calm down Billy. You can catch him later. Just take a moment to breathe okay?”

He nodded at her and looked out at the carnival.

His sudden epiphany confused him and left him with question on top of question about the situation.

There was only one thing that he knew for sure though.

 

_He needed to find Freddy._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so looks like we are two for two with feeling realizations hehe
> 
> the next chapter will be up soon :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He shut his eyes and pretended to sleep. He felt Billy turn and then fingers brush his curly hair out of his face. He struggled to keep stationary when Billy’s hand reached down to cupped his face. 
> 
> “I’ll fix this Freeman, I promise.”
> 
> The whisper sent a shiver throughout Freddy’s body, but luckily Billy did not pick up on it. He felt Billy’s thumb stroke his cheek and then he turned again, facing the opposite direction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one is a little short but i hope you still enjoy nonetheless!

Freddy entered the bathroom with a physical ache in his chest. It hurt him so much to be so distant and cruel to Billy, but he couldn’t tell him how he felt. They were _best friends_ , you aren’t supposed to be romantically attracted to your _best friend_. He saw how distraught Billy was about his behavior, and trust him he felt terrible. But he couldn’t risk losing their progress after they’ve grown so close over a minor hiccup he would eventually get over.

He began to exit the restroom and sighed as he remembered the night prior, _I just want to make the most important person in my life realize their worth_. He couldn’t let himself believe that he was that person, despite how much he wanted to. It was probably Rosa, or Victor or…. Mary?

Freddy looked forward to see Billy board the Ferris Wheel with none other than Mary herself, and he felt his heart sink. _Was she the most important person to him?_ He watched their cart as it slowly rose off the ground. _Was she?_

He was forced out of his thoughts by Pedro shaking him.

“Hey, are you okay?”

“I’m fine, thanks Pedro.”

Pedro smiled at him and headed towards the arcade, where you could hear Eugene screaming from miles away.

Freddy looked up at Billy and Mary’s cart one more time before turning away and following Pedro into the neon lit building.

 

 

The ride came to a stop and one of the employees opened the door. Billy rushed out (ignoring Mary’s shouts) looking for Freddy. He rounded a corner and hid behind a booth where the porta potties were. “Shazam!”

He flew up high over the fair and started looking around. The curly haired boy was nowhere to be found. Billy sighed and flew back down to the disgusting singular bathroom stalls. Maybe he had overreacted a bit, but he needed to talk to Freddy.

After he had powered down he walked up to a _very_ annoyed looking Mary.

“Look Billy, I know your anxious about everything right now and I would be too. But you can’t just go around doing impulsive things like powering up in an unfamiliar place with unknown threats!”

“I know…. I know I just-- I need to talk to him before the situation becomes worse.”

She sighed and gestured towards the arcade.

“He’s in there. You could have avoided all the flying if you had just texted someone asking where he was.”

She laughed and Billy rolled his eyes.

“Whatever”

He started walking towards the building but stopped in his tracks. He turned back to face Mary with a small smile.

“Thanks.”

She smiled back and motioned for him to continue his trek.

He nodded and turned to see the boy he has been looking for this entire time staring at him from the entrance of the arcade. His expression was unreadable, but it was anything but good. He quickly turned back into the building as Billy ran after him.

“Freddy wait up!”

 

 

Billy’s smile lit up the entire the entire carnival. Well at least Freddy thought so, I mean he does _like_ him. It hurt Freddy’s heart to see that smile directed at the most important person that wasn’t him. He felt tears prick his eyes as he quickly turned back into the arcade.

“Freddy wait up!”

He heard Billy’s voice and steps approach him but he hid himself in the crowd of people surrounding Eugene, who was already far beyond the high score on whatever game he was playing.

“Freddy! Where are you?”

Freddy felt a tear slip down his cheek as he hid behind one of the machines. He knows he’s probably being dramatic, but in his defense he was never expecting to be Billy’s most important person. It just still hurt to carry unreciprocated feelings.

As soon as he saw the familiar red hoodie turn in the opposite direction Freddy headed towards the exit.

“Hey Fred-- Oh my god are you okay?”

Pedro looked extremely concerned as he stopped him in the middle of the crowd.

“It’s fine Pedro, I just-” Freddy looked behind Pedro’s head and spotted the exact person he was trying to avoid.

“I have to go. I’m sorry.”

He left Pedro there and continued his way to the exit.

“Freddy!”

_Damn it._

“Turn around. Come on, please look at me.”

He just decided to ignore him and continue walking forward.

“Freddy? You don’t have to ignore me anymore, I feel the same way! Please just look at me.”

“You feel the same way?” Freddy let out a dry laugh.

“Oh please Billy, you don’t even know the half of how I feel right now.” He turned to face him.

“Mary? Really? _That’s who it is?_ Here I thought I was actually worth something to you, that I was special. I guess to you I’m invisible too.”

“What? Freeman what the hell are you talking about?”

Freddy sighed and just turned back around.

“Nevermind.”

He then walked far away from Billy and back to the bathrooms, ignoring his screams of protest. He rounded the corner and went behind the building. “Shazam!”

He flew up to a tall skyscraper near the fair and sat on the ledge. He didn’t feel like talking to anyone, let alone being at a carnival.

“Shazam.”

After he powered down the tears started to fully flow out. He felt like a coward, he felt like a child. He felt dumb and stupid for being _this_ upset over something so silly. This situation did not deserve his tears, but yet here they were. As soon as his thought that someone he loved placed him on a pedestal, it is all taken away from him. Maybe he was blinded by whatever attraction he had for Billy, but it still hurt like absolute hell.

 

 

_5:38 pm_

 

“Does anyone know where Freddy is?” Rosa asked as she texted the boy in question’s phone for the fourth time in the past minute.

“I don’t know, last time I saw him was around two hours ago by the arcade.” Pedro said as he too texted the curly haired boy.

Billy sat in silence by the door of their van. _This is his fault. If he had stopped him-- if he hadn't been so oblivious this entire situation could have been avoided. What if he’s hurt? What if something happened? What if-_

Billy felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to face a sympathetic but determined Mary.

“We’ll find him.”

Billy nodded and turned back to look at the carnival. _Where could he be?_

 

Freddy didn’t realize how long he had been crying until his phone almost fell off the edge. He caught it and looked at the screen.

 

_5:42 pm_

_28 new messages from Rosa, Pedro, Mary, Billy, and Victor_

 

He sighed opened Billy’s first.

 

_Billy: Hey, I’m sorry about earlier. Where are you? Rosa and Victor are worried out of their minds. We are by the van already, we were supposed to leave 20 minutes ago but you didn’t show. Anyways please come back._

 

Freddy’s eyes widened at the message and quickly opened Rosa’s text.

 

_Rosa: Hey we are getting ready to go, please meet us by the van in 45 minutes._

_Rosa: 15 minute warning!_

_Rosa: Freddy where are you?_

_Rosa: Freddy this isn’t funny_

_Rosa: Freddy?_

 

The messages went on and on. Freddy felt extremely guilty for making them all feel so stressed out, even Billy. “Shazam”

He flew down to behind the bathrooms and quickly powered down. He approached the van and Rosa’s once anxious face turned relieved.

 

 

“Oh Freddy! You’re okay!”

She ran up and hugged him.

“Where have you been young man?” Victor’s stern voice suddenly spoke up, but you could tell it was laced with concern.

“My- My phone died and I didn’t know where you guys were, sorry.” He lied.

“You look like you have been crying, are you okay?” Mary called out from behind Victor.

“I’m fine. Can we go now?”

He shoved past his family and bumped Billy’s shoulder as he passed by him. Billy let out an ‘oof’ and Freddy rolled his eyes.

He went into the car and plopped down in the singular seat next to a sleeping Darla. He leaned his head against the window as he heard the rest of his family enter the car. He closed his eyes and started to drift off. He just wanted this vacation to be over already.

 

 

As soon as they entered their room Freddy went immediately to his bag. He grabbed pajamas and dashed to the bathroom, ignoring Billy entirely. He felt bad for the distance, but he felt even worse when he thought about why he was doing it. He would talk to Billy eventually, but he just needed to get over this stupid crush before doing so.

After he finished changing into his Wonder Twins pajamas he left the restroom and laid down on his side of their shared bed. A couple minutes later he again felt the right side of the bed dip, the same as the night before.

He shut his eyes and pretended to sleep. He felt Billy turn and then fingers brush his curly hair out of his face. He struggled to keep stationary when Billy’s hand reached down to cupped his face.

“I’ll fix this Freeman, I promise.”

The whisper sent a shiver throughout Freddy’s body, but luckily Billy did not pick up on it. He felt Billy’s thumb stroke his cheek and then he turned again, facing the opposite direction.

Freddy finally exhaled a breath of relief. _What was that all about?_ Freddy shook it off. It’s late, and they had to wake up early the next day in order to get a good spot in Times Square. Billy is probably sleep deprived, I mean they did stay up really late yesterday.

Freddy sighed, _whatever that just was is a tomorrow problem_. He then adjusted his position to be more comfortable and drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the stupid angst lol.. i needed this chapter to fill up for the next one which is going to be the ball drop.
> 
> ^im so excited for that hehe
> 
> thanks for reading! don't forget to leave kudos and comments :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Don’t think that this means I’m talking to you Billy. You’re still an asshole.”
> 
> “The biggest”
> 
> Freddy had to fight back a smile.
> 
> “Shut up.”
> 
> Billy smiled to himself as he watched Freddy walk away from him. Maybe resolving this wouldn’t be so hard after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you all better be prepared bc this chapter has been stuck in my mind for the entire fic, like this is the moment that inspired me to write this
> 
> i hope you enjoy!!

The alarm went off and Billy turned to his left. He sighed as he found himself alone like the night before. He got out of bed and looked out the window, _huh. Where was Freddy?_

He shook it off, he was probably still ignoring him anyways so knowing where he was wouldn’t change anything. Billy walked over to his phone and found 2 missed messages from Rosa.

 

_7:47_

_Rosa: We are leaving at 9:30 to try to secure a good spot. We are packing lunch and breakfast so please change and meet us by the car._

_9:23_

_Rosa: Billy? Where are you Freddy is already down here._

 

Billy exited the messages and checked the time.

 

_9:42_

 

 _Shit_. Billy bolted to his bag and pulled out any random shirt and pants. He quickly changed and dashed down to the elevator.

“Where were you Billy didn’t you get my text?”

“No sorry I overslept” he said scratching the back of his head. Rosa sighed.

“Nevermind that, get in the car we need to leave soon”

He nodded and headed towards the van. He saw that all the singular seats were taken and the only open seat was the three seater, next to Freddy. The younger boy turned his head towards him and quickly turned away. Billy sighed and climbed in.

“Look, Freddy—“

“Save it Billy. I don’t want to talk to you.”

“Freeman just... just shut up for once okay? All of this stupidity could be solved if we just talked to each other!”

“I’m sure it can.”

“Stop it with the sarcasm Freddy. I’m serious, we need to talk.”

“Here?!”

“No not here dipshit!”

“Oh first I’m invisible and now I’m a dipshit, I see how it is”

“No—“

“Boys what is all that ratchet! We are almost there please save your banter to when I’m in a good mood and far later in the day.”

Rosa scolded and the two boys slumped back in their seats.

“This isn’t over Freeman.”

“Oh I think it is.”

“Freddy…”

He was left with no response. The curly haired boy had resorted to leaning his head against the window and closing his eyes. Billy sighed, _this is so stupid._

 

 

As they approached closer to the square, a huge crowd of people blocked their way. They were all covered in hats, colorful clothing, and….

“Glitter!” Darla beamed at the sight. She started jumping up and down in her seat, “Can I go get glitter? Can I get glitter?”

“Calm down Darla you can get glitter later, please— Mary can you calm her down. It’s hard to concentrate and I need to find parking.”

Darla slumped at Victor’s response but obeyed nonetheless.

There was maybe around 9,000 people there already, very likely to be more as the day progressed. Victor pulled into a parking garage and headed towards a spot.

“Why do we have to be here so early? Isn’t New Year’s at midnight”

Darla pondered as they stepped out of the car. Mary followed in response,

“Because so many people come here, we will never be able to get a good spot if we don’t come early”

“Will I still be able to get glitter?”

“Yes you can get glitter.”

Billy stepped out and followed the girls outside of the parking lot. He turned to see Freddy behind him and he sighed. _I just want to make the most important person in my life realize their worth._

Today he was going to do just that, no matter what it takes.

When they exited they were met by a large swarm of people. They all looked similar in a mix of tired and excited, but were all extremely diverse other than that.

“Freddy? Freddy! Billy please make sure Freddy doesn’t fall behind.”

Rosa yelled from her spot at the front. Billy looked back to see Freddy lagging behind the group significantly. He dashed back to him.

“Freeman!”

Freddy looked up and rolled his eyes.

“What do _you_ want?”

“Listen… I—“

“I don’t have time for your bullshit Billy. So if you'll excuse m—“

Billy cut him off by grabbing Freddy’s hand that wasn’t holding his cane and dragging him towards their family.

“Woah— what the hell do you think you’re doing?”

Billy motioned for him to shut up and continued to drag them until they caught up.

“Ah there you are Freddy! Thank you Billy.”

Rosa smiled at them and they smiled back. As soon as she turned around Freddy’s smile warped to a scowl as he turned to face Billy, it was short lasting though. Freddy sighed as the scowl faded.

“Thanks.”

Billy smiled at him and Freddy responded with a slight half smile, but it immediately went back to annoyance.

“Don’t think that this means I’m talking to you Billy. You’re still an asshole.”

“The biggest”

Freddy had to fight back a smile.

“Shut up.”

Billy smiled to himself as he watched Freddy walk away from him. _Maybe resolving this wouldn’t be so hard after all_.

 

 

_11:38 am_

 

Billy checked his phone as he continued to eat his sandwich. He and Mary had separated from the group not too long ago to go to the bathroom. They decided to stop at a McDonalds and buy some food before they would head back.

“Did you talk to Freddy yet?” Mary asked from across their table.

“No he still won’t listen to me! I’ve been trying and trying to get him to talk to me but it’s no use.”

Mary shook her head. “You need to do it before midnight you can’t start off the year with your boyfriend mad at you.”

“You don’t think I know that? …...and he is **not** my boyfriend.”

Mary rolled her eyes, “Whatever.”

Billy laughed and continued to eat his sandwich.

“I’ve got it!” Mary suddenly exclaimed, and it cause Billy to choke on what he was eating.

“Jesus-- _*cough*_ christ Mary _*cough*_ ” She handed him some napkins.

“Sorry, sorry, but you should listen to me because this is a great idea.”

Billy nodded for her to continue.

“Since it’s New Year’s and for some reason it’s a tradition, you should kiss him at midnight.” She smirked as Billy’s face shifted to an unreadable expression.

“That is the cheesiest shit I’ve ever heard in my entire life,” Mary laughed, “You want me to kiss him in front of thousands of people-- in front of our family! Have you gone insane?”

“No, no trust me this will work. He’ll see how serious you are about him and you can apologize. Boom! Killing two birds with one stone.”

Billy scoffed.

“I’ve never kissed anyone in my life, what are you even supposed to do? What if I like… bite him?”

“On the first kiss? I’d hope not.”

“Wait what--”

“Nevermind.” Mary laughed at the innocence of her brother.

“Just think about it okay?”

Billy rolled his eyes.

“Whatever.”

 

_2:12 pm_

 

Mary’s suggestion has been floating around in Billy’s brain for the past three hours. All he has done is think about the extremely rare possibility that he would in fact kiss Freddy. He imagined what it would be like if Freddy were to kiss him back, to hold him so intimately in his arms in such an embrace that-- _Shit when did he become such a sap?_

He gazed over at the boy sleeping with his head resting on Pedro’s shoulder. He smiled to himself at the sight. _He was so cute._ Billy's face turned determined. He had to fix this.

 

_5:47 pm_

 

Six hours. Six more full hours until he would do it. He was going to do it, he wasn’t going to chicken out. He thought about all the possible scenarios and he was just going to go for it. He ran to tell Mary his decision.

He found her with Darla begging some old man for glitter, it did not look like it was turning out well. Mary was trying to tug a whining Darla, whilst she held onto the man’s pants.

“Please! Please Mary I want glitter!”

“Darla I _promise_ I will get you glitter, just please stop making a scene.”

Darla looked at her with sparkles in her eyes, “You’ll get me glitter?”

Mary nodded and Darla let go of the man’s pants. Mary led her back to the group as she apologized to the stranger.

“Mary!”

She looked up to the voice and Billy waved her over. Mary let out a sigh of relief and lead herself and Darla to him.

“You would not believe what just happened.”

“I know, I saw it.” Billy laughed.

Mary wiped an imaginary sweat off her forehead as she motioned Darla to go to Rosa a couple feet away from them.

“So, did you decide yet?”

Billy nodded.

“I’m gonna do it.”

“Wait what? You’re just gonna go for it?”

Billy grew confused, “That’s what you told me to do!”

Mary sighed, “Billy don’t you think he’d get even madder if you just kissed him? He will probably think you’re using him or playing with his feelings.”

Billy’s eyes widened, “What do you want from me? You give me a suggestion and then once I take it you say not to do it?”

Mary rolled her eyes, “No dumbass, you should _talk to him_. You can’t just go in without any background.”

Billy’s face warped to realization. He nodded at Mary and left to find find Freddy. I just want to make the most important person in my life realize their worth.

 

_6:34 pm_

 

He ran to find Freddy and found him by Pedro, still asleep. Billy grinned to himself before,

“Hey….. hey Freeman. Wake up.”

Freddy whined and slowly opened his eyes. They looked peaceful but turned hostile once laying eyes on who woke him up. Billy sighed, “I need to talk to you.”

Freddy scoffed.

“Why don’t you go talk to Mary.”

“What-- nevermind. Freddy please.”

They locked eyes and Freddy melted at the sight of such determination in the the other’s pupils.

“You have five minutes.”

Billy broke out in to a smile and grabbed Freddy’s hand. Pedro jolted awake with the loss of Freddy’s body and Billy silently apologized.

He dragged Freddy to an alleyway and the boy ripped his hand from his grip once they arrived.

“Talk.”

“Okay.. um where do I start? Freddy I’m sorry, I should have been more aware of myself and my feelings before I dragged you down. I mean after what I said? _I just want to make the most important person in my life realize their worth?_ How could you not have been upset? I just feel so stupid about it. I mean, I didn’t even know I was talking about y--”

“Mary?”

Billy blinked in surprise, “What?”

“The most important person to you is Mary right? That’s okay I get it. I never thought that I would--”

“Oh my god, please shut up.”

Freddy grew offended.

“Excuse me?”

Billy sighed, “Mary isn’t the most important person to me. _You are_ Freddy. I don’t know how you would have ever thought differently.”

Freddy was speechless. Billy saw a tear run down his cheek and reached out to wipe it with his thumb.

“I know that it was my resolution, but I want to complete it right now.”

Freddy looked up at him and leaned into his touch. _I just want to make the most important person in my life realize their worth._

“You are _everything_ to me Freeman. Honestly without you I may have run from this foster home-- from my _family_. I would have never learned the ropes of being a hero without you, and I don’t think I’d ever learn who I really was without you either. You are the most important person to me Freddy.”

Freddy’s cheeks were now both wet and Billy reached up to cup the other cheek. He stroked his thumb against it to wipe away the tears.

“But… I’m such a loser. I’m not cool or pretty like Mary. _Fuck_. Billy, I’m disabled! I don’t know--”

Billy cut him off with a tight hug. It was kind of awkward because the cane was in the way but it was comforting nonetheless.

“Freddy, you are so cool. I wish I could be as cool as you, and do you honestly think I care about your disability? That doesn’t matter to me. Also, you think you aren’t pretty? That is total bullshit. You are the cutest human being I’ve ever laid my eyes on.”

Freddy lifted his head from Billy’s chest.

“When did you get so cheesy?” He laughed.

Billy hid his head on Freddy’s shoulder.

“Shut up Freeman.”

 

_11:54_

 

The two boys headed back after a couple minutes. Since then, they had been listening to performances and dancing with their family. The entire time their hands never released from an entwine.

Freddy smiled at Billy while they looked up at the ball. Billy smiled right back.

“I wish we could lose this crowd. I kind of don’t want a bunch of people staring at us.”

Freddy gazed at him with a puzzled look. “What do you mean?”

Billy looked down at his phone,

 

_11:58_

 

Billy shifted his body to face Freddy, he turned his head to face Mary and she gave him a reassuring thumbs up. He gave her a half smile and then turned back to the curly haired boy.

“I… I want to kiss you at midnight. If that’s okay?”

Freddy broke into a grin. “Really?”

Billy nodded through a smile.

 

_10…_

_9…_

 

Freddy’s smile faded, “Wait Billy I’ve never kissed anyone before.”

 

_7.._

_6.._

“What… what if I mess up? What if I do it wrong?”

 

_4.._

_3.._

 

“Oh my god. Billy please I don’t want to mess it up-- _mmph_!”

Kissing Freddy was like exhaling. He didn’t want to be a cliche but his stomach bubbled up and it _did_ feel like fireworks. It also didn’t help that there were legitimate fireworks behind them. Billy felt himself smile against Freddy’s mouth and felt the other boy reciprocate. He moved his hands from his sides to encircle Freddy’s waist, and Freddy’s arms wrapped around his neck. When they pulled apart their foreheads lingered together.

“I didn’t mess up!” Freddy laughed.

Billy shook his head and whispered as he drew closer, “You didn’t mess up.”

Freddy met him in the middle and they heard a gasp coming from beside them. They pulled away to find Darla smiling at them. She started jumping up and down and quickly dashed away.

“I have to tell Mary!”

The boys laughed at her and Billy raised his hand to Freddy’s cheek.

“I hope you know how much you mean to me.”

Freddy went to give him a quick peck on the lips.

“I do now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you're welcome lmao fhdhfghjsadhsa
> 
> don't forget to leave kudos + comments :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Come on Freeman!”
> 
> Billy was standing in the doorway holding his hand out for him with a smile.
> 
> Freddy shook his head with a grin on his face. He grabbed his support cane and trudged over to Billy. He held his hand with his free one and intertwined their fingers.
> 
> “Let’s go”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here it is, the last chapter!! im so excited for you all to read it hehe
> 
> i hope you enjoy!

Freddy opened his eyes to the blinding light coming from their window. He turned to his side and faced Billy, who was spooning him from behind. Billy was sound asleep, breathing softly. Freddy smiled to himself at the sight.

Flashbacks from the night before started coming back to him. The kissing, the ride back, the laughter, and ultimately falling asleep into each other’s arms. He looked down at Billy’s red sweatshirt swallowing his frame. He felt his smile widen even more as he felt Billy move from behind him.

Freddy laughed and faced his… boyfriend? _Was Billy his boyfriend now?_

“Hey, wake up sleepyhead”

Billy’s eyes twitched and Freddy saw the other boy smile.

“Good Morning.”

Freddy laughed at Billy’s behead and rubbed his nose against the drowsy boy’s.

Billy chuckled and tightened his hold around the curly haired boy. Freddy nuzzled his head against Billy’s chest and felt lips press against his forehead.

Billy sighed against Freddy’s curls. “You look good in my clothes.”

Freddy felt himself blush and he struggled out of Billy’s arms, “Shut up.”

Billy laughed as Freddy sat up on the bed. Freddy felt Billy’s arm across his hips, “Come backkk,” he whined, and Freddy huffed.

He unzipped the hoodie and handed it to the boy laying down on the bed. “No! I’m sorry! Please put it back on!” Billy pouted and Freddy sighed as he put his arms through the sleeves again.

Billy sat up and scooted closer to Freddy. He tucked his head on his shoulder and wrapped his arms around him from behind.

“What did Rosa say we were doing today?”

Billy’s whisper sent a shiver through his entire body.

Freddy turned his head and placed a kiss on Billy’s cheek. He felt the boy smile and the arms around him tightened.

“I don’t know but we could probably get out of it right?”

Billy laughed, “Oh we could definitely get out of it if it was just Rosa we were talking about. We’ve got to get past Darla too.”

Freddy scoffed, “I guess no alone time for us then.”

“We’ll make it work.”

Freddy shook his head and Billy fondly smiled at him, “We always do.”

Freddy laughed and turned around in Billy’s arms.

After a few seconds in comfortable silence, Freddy spoke up.

“Tell me the truth, did you actually not know about your feelings for me?”

“Do you want the better answer or the honest answer?”

Freddy lifted his head and gave him a pointed look. “Honest.”

A guilty smile crept unto Billy’s face and Freddy released his hold of him. He grabbed a pillow and started repeatedly whacking the other boy.

Billy raised his hands to defend himself and started with a laugh, “AHHH YOU SAID— OUCH— YOU SAID TO GIVE THE HONEST ANSWER FREDD— STOP HITTING ME!”

Freddy laughed even harder but did not stop his attack. Billy smirked and grabbed the other pillow next to his leg. He smacked Freddy directly in the face and the boy fell off the bed.

“Oh my god! Freeman are you okay?”

Billy went to the edge of the bed to find Freddy laughing on the ground. Billy smiled to himself and hopped of the bed to help him up.

Freddy grabbed his hand and was hoisted up into Billy’s arms. He wrapped his arms around his neck and pulled him into a kiss. Billy moved his hands to his waist and smiled. Freddy laughed against his mouth and pulled away.

“You are so cute Billy.”

Billy blushed and awkwardly looked away, “Shut up.”

Freddy smiled and brought him down into another kiss, but they were separated by a knock on their door. They both pulled away and Freddy yelled, “who is it?”

“Are you decent?” They heard Mary shout from the other side, Billy rolled his eyes.

“Honestly shut the fuck up Mary.”

She laughed and opened the door.

“Where have you two been? Rosa’s been texting you for over 30 minutes.”

Freddy ran to his phone.

 

_7 messages from Rosa_

 

_Rosa: Please get ready we are going to the Statue of Liberty at 11:00_

 

_Rosa: 5 minute warning!!!_

 

_Rosa: Where are you two??_

 

_Rosa: Freddy?_

 

_Rosa: We are waiting by the car_

 

_Rosa: I’m sending Mary_

 

_Rosa: ??_

 

Freddy felt extremely guilty and turned to show Billy the messages.

“Judging from what Darla told me last night and Freddy’s attire, I take it you two made up?”

“It’s really none of your business Mary-“

She looked at Billy with an amused expression.

He rolled his eyes and Freddy nodded.

She smiled at them and ran to circle them both in a group hug.

“It’s about time you figured it out!”

“Ah Mary get off me!” Billy whined as he was crushed against their bodies.

She released her hold and walked back to the door.

“Quickly change and meet us by the van in 10.”

Billy nodded and waved her off.

Freddy walked towards his bag and pulled out a pair of clothes.

Billy did the same and they both got changed.

Freddy walked into the bathroom to fix his hair and Billy followed him.

He approached Freddy as he was checking his curls in the mirror and wrapped his arms around his waist.

“You should wear my hoodie today.”

Freddy hummed in response and felt Billy place an affectionate kiss on his neck.

“We should go soon.”

Billy nodded against his collarbone and released his hold.

They exited the bathroom and Freddy put on the infamous red hoodie.

“Come on Freeman!”

Billy was standing in the doorway holding his hand out for him with a smile.

Freddy shook his head with a grin on his face. He grabbed his support cane and trudged over to Billy. He held his hand with his free one and intertwined their fingers.

“Let’s go”

As they walked down the hallway to the elevator Freddy smiled to himself.

 

_I just want the most important person in my life to realize their worth._

 

Freddy looked at Billy who was now facing straight ahead, and then moved his eyes to their hands.

He felt a squeeze and looked up to meet Billy’s eyes.

Once their eyes met he gave Billy a small smile. The other boy returned it and then turned back to face forwards.

They entered the elevator in comfortable silence.

Freddy squeezed Billy’s hand.

“I’m glad we got over that slump.”

Billy smiled back as the elevator opened.

“Me too-”

“Boys! There you are! Quickly, come on we will miss our ferry!”

They looked at each other with a grin.

“Coming!”

 

 

_fin._

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and there you have it! ahh this is the first fic i have ever fully stuck out and finished without scrapping, i am extremely proud of myself haha,, anyways i hope you all enjoyed this chapter of full fluff, and i hope you stick around for my next fic... first chapter to be released soon :))

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed hehe if you want to scream with me about freebat my tumblr is: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/harleyspotatoes


End file.
